


What Concerns The Heart

by Jetstream



Series: What's Needed [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Innuendo, Romance, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetstream/pseuds/Jetstream
Summary: The "Best Friends Squad" continue their journey, but sometimes they forget important things.Time: Approximately 10 months Post Prime Defeat.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Catra & Glimmer (She-ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: What's Needed [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778110
Comments: 10
Kudos: 119





	What Concerns The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Now crossposted on [Offprint](https://offprint.net)
> 
> [What Concerns the Heart](https://offprint.net/prose/a4vN4Ofgt/what-concerns-the-heart)

Tapping out a few notes on her data pad, Catra frowned, then shook her head in frustration. “What the hell even…?” she muttered to herself as she made her way down the corridor to the workshop. Rolling her eyes, she sighed, “Guess I’m gonna have to ask one of ‘em to exp—” she paused in reaching for the door chime as she heard some commotion.

“Son of a—!” came a muffled shout, followed by a small crash, then a larger one on the other side of the door. More muffled cursing followed, then a final heavy **thud**.

Blinking, Catra frowned and, concerned, skipped the door chime altogether. Tapping in a code, she overrode the door and forced her way inside. 

The scene inside was only _slightly_ more chaotic than usual. A small device that was clearly the source of the noises she heard laid on the ground near the door, in pieces. Looking around, she didn’t see anyone at first, but her ears twitched as she heard a muffled, wincing whimper.

Stalking around the big workbench in the middle of the room, Catra leaned past one edge of it, spying Bow. He was huddled on the ground, back against the bench, curled in on himself. His left hand was cradled against his chest, a trickle of blood winding its way down his wrist. None of that was extraordinary, minor workshop injuries were common enough.

The tears in his eyes and ragged breathing, by contrast, were new.

Jerking his head up, Bow flinched as he saw Catra’s frowning face. “Catra!” he yelped, voice cracking, “I-I’m fine, it’s just a scratch, nothing to worry ab—” His increasingly high pitched tirade was cut off by a sharp gesture from Catra.

Catra stalked off, returning a few moments later with the workshop’s first aid kit in her hands. Flopping down in front of Bow, legs crossed, she flipped open the kit and reached for his hand.

“Catra, seriously, my tools just slipped, I’m fi—” Bow started, then was cut off again by a glare.

Gripping Bow’s wrist, Catra tugged his hand forward and pried his fingers open. The cut was long, but shallow, dominating about half of the middle of his palm. Wiping the blood away gently with gauze, Catra followed it up with a spritz of disinfectant, prompting a wince from the still heavily breathing Bow.

As she worked, Catra chewed her lip, then murmured, “I’ve seen you grazed by a blaster without flinching, Bow. This is nothing. Talk to me.” She wrapped his hand with a bandage, continuing, “And don’t lie. I can literally hear your heart racing. What’s wrong?”

“Catra, really, it’s nothi—” Once again, Bow was cut off by a fierce glare. He groaned, eyes watering more, “Okay, _fine_ , it’s not nothing!” he snapped. “What I _mean_ is I don’t _know_ what’s wrong, alright!?” He barked the last, gritting his teeth in frustration.

Catra’s expression softened as she finished up with his hand. Snapping the first aid kit closed, she nodded to her left. “Scoot over,” she said. Pushing gently on Bow’s shoulder, Catra slid in beside him as he made room. Taking a deep breath and rolling her eyes ceilingward, Catra leaned over and wrapped her arm around Bow’s chest, resting her head with an ear up to his heart.

“Catra, w-what…?” Bow stammered, seeming unsure what to do with his hands or the situation.

“Shush,” Catra muttered with flushed cheeks, grabbing his unbandaged right hand and moving it up to her ears. “Trust me, alright?”

“O-okay,” Bow said, bewildered. After a few moments, though, he started scratching at Catra’s ears gently. Soon, a low rumble filled the room as Catra purred, gentle vibrations running through his chest at the same time.

They sat quietly for a while, Bow scratching, Catra purring, no words exchanged. As she listened, Bow’s breathing and heart slowed down, returning to something more like normal. “Feeling any better?” Catra asked as her free ear twitched, turning slightly toward the back room.

Bow hummed low, under his breath, then nodded, sniffing. “Yeah, actually,” he chuckled. “Done this once or twice before?”

“It helps Adora calm down sometimes,” Catra said, speech slightly slurring. “Entrapta said something about low frequency, something something temporal lobe I quit listening after a while. Long story short, purring makes brains happy, I guess.”

Snickering, Bow teased, “You should team up with Perfuma. Maybe even sell it as a service. You’d make a killing.”

“Hah, hell no. This doesn’t leave the room, get me? I will absolutely gut you.”

“I’m gonna have trouble keeping something this cute from Glimmer.”

“Whatever, it doesn’t leave the Broken Freak Sorority, then.”

Laughing outright, Bow rolled his eyes. “Best Friends Squad.” Pausing, he smirked and added, “You ass.”

“Yeah, ‘bout that, don’t care. Now, you gonna tell me what’s up?”

Switching his hand to the other ear, Bow sighed and bopped his head against the workbench. “I’unno,” he mumbled, pouting, “I guess I’m just kinda… stressed maybe? All the work, being away from home, visiting so many planets…” he trailed off.

“Being the sounding board for all of our assorted bullshit?”

Bow groaned and rolled his head back and forth a few times, chewing his lip. “I… guess, maybe, a little bit,” he rambled, “I dunno that sounds crappy. I don’t, like, resent it or anything, you’re all my friends and I love you, ‘specially Glim it’s just…”

“You don’t gotta justify it,” Catra said, voice firm. “We are aware that you’ve got feelings, y’know.” She squeezed tighter, nestling more into Bow’s chest. Her purring got louder as he hit a particular spot on her ears and she continued, “We wanna help you too. You know it. It’s not against the rules for _you_ to need _us_.”

Catra let Bow chew on that for a minute, and when no response was forthcoming, she added, “Y’know, this goofy little group we got... Adora’s kinda like the body. She’s tough, she reacts physically to everything.” She gestured expansively, saying, “Sparkles is all feisty, in-your-face spirit. Obviously I’m the only one with any friggin’ common sense, so let’s call me the brain.” 

Bow rolled his eyes and flicked Catra’s ear lightly. At her low growl, he chuckled and went back to scratching. “Yeah yeah, we’re all stupid,” he said fondly.

“You are,” she replied with mock seriousness, “and it’s good that you acknowledge it. But that’s not my point.” Sitting up, Catra poked Bow in the chest, right in the middle of the giant heart he’d emblazoned every top he owned with. “That’s you, Bow. You’re the heart.” Catra smiled softly, “You support us, you keep us going, but if you don’t take care of your heart, you’re dead. Get me?”

Bow wiped at his misting eyes, returning the smile. “I think so, yeah.” Leaning forward, he enveloped Catra in a bone-crushing hug. “When’d you get all wise and supportive?”

“Blame Perfuma and Adora. They’re killin’ my edge. I’ll be leading floofy asshole sing-a-longs before long.” Prying herself from Bow’s grip, Catra popped up into a crouch, her tail lashing behind her. “You know what you gotta do, right?”

Rubbing at his arm, Bow looked at the ground, sheepish. “Take care of myself? Talk to all of you more?”

“And talk to _Sparkles_ , preferably now-ish.” Catra cocked her head, then nodded. “Matter’a fact? Makin’ another executive decision.” She stood and yanked Bow to his feet. “Go back to your quarters, Bow,” she ordered, smirking. “Have a lie-down, get a snack, take a bath, whatever. No more working today. Me’n Adora can cover you, and I’m _pretty_ sure I can convince your girl to come join you.”

Laughing, Bow shook his head. “Y’know, Catra,” he said with a wry smirk, “I don’t think you actually have the amount of authority you keep trying to claim.”

“I’ve got it ‘til somebody tries to stop me. So far nobody has. Now go away,” Catra said as she gave him a shove toward the door. “I’ll get this mess cleaned up for ya.”

“Okay, okay, I’m going!” Bow paused at the door and turned back with a warm smile. “Hey, Catra? Thanks,” he said, flexing his bandaged hand. “You keep ripping on yourself, but you really are a great friend. I’m glad you’re here.”

Catra smiled and made a little ‘shoo’ motion with her arms, shaking her head as Bow made his way out. Turning to the mess of busted electronics on the floor, she started tidying up. After giving it ten or twenty seconds, she paused and called out, “I’m not gonna have any trouble convincing you to join him, _am I,_ Sparkles?”

Blushing and scratching the back of her neck, Glimmer stepped out from the back room, embarrassed. “You knew I was there the instant I showed up, didn’t you?”

With a flat stare, Catra pointed at her ears, cocking her head. Rolling her eyes, she added, “Even if I hadn’t heard you blink in, I’d’a probably assumed it. I swear, you’re _just_ like your dad.”

“I don’t know if I’m being complimented or insulted,” Glimmer muttered under her breath. She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest, heaving a deep breath. “Anyway, sorry. I didn’t _plan_ on eavesdropping, I just… I saw you two snuggling and I was confused for a second…”

“And momentarily jealous,” Catra sing-songed.

“Just for a second!” Glimmer cried, blush brightening. She shrugged, continuing, “And then, y’know, you started talking and I thought it’d be awkward to step out and…” She sighed and lowered her eyes. “Sorry. I’m not gonna keep it from Bow either. I’ll tell him. I feel kinda shitty about it.”

Catra shrugged, going back to cleaning, “Whatever. He’ll understand, and I sure don’t actually care. He probably needs hugs more than privacy from you right now anyway.” She smirked, turning to Glimmer and wiggling her eyebrows, “Possibly _special_ hugs. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. But if you do, name it after me, alright?”

“Aaaagh!” Glimmer groaned, her hands twitching with strangling motions in Catra’s direction. “You. Are. _Fucking impossible!_ ”

“Love you too, Sparkles! Now go take care of your boyfriend. I’ll let ‘Dora and the others know you’re gonna be out for the night.”

Throwing her hands up in defeat, Glimmer heaved an expansive sigh. “I will, I will. I just need to wrap some things up, maybe put an order in with the galley to bring us dinner later. Besides, it wouldn’t do to get back _before_ him.” 

Glimmer’s hands glowed for a moment as she prepared to teleport out, then she paused and smirked at Catra. “You’d better watch yourself, Horde Scum. Keep doing such a good job taking care of us and I might have to actually name you Lord Protector.” Smirk widening to a grin, Glimmer added as if it were a threat, “I can get my hands on the epaulette design, y’know. Don’t think I won’t.”

Throwing her head back, Catra barked a harsh laugh, “Oh, yeah, that’ll go over great! It might be worth it to see everyone’s faces when you pin the damn things on me.” Catra waved dismissively, returning to cleaning. “Now get lost. You’ve got things to see, people to do.”

With a huff and a roll of her eyes, Glimmer vanished in a flash of purple sparkles.

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


With a whoosh, the door to the bridge opened, Catra stepping out onto the grass. Not every part of the ship’s interior was covered in greenery, but the bridge was left as it was. It was pleasant, if a potential fire hazard. 

Spotting Adora seated in the command chair, Catra sauntered over, leaning on the back of it. “Hey Adora,” she purred, smirking when she was rewarded with a shudder.

Pointedly not looking up from the data pad she was reading, Adora composed herself and smiled. “Hey Catra,” she attempted to reply in kind, managing to dork it up. “Didn’t expect to see you up here so early. Everything alright?”

Catra snickered at Adora’s attempt, then shrugged, leaning against the command chair and crossing her arms. “Just figured I ought to let you know,” she said in a low voice, “Crop-Top’s been having kind of a rough day. I told him to knock off. We’re gonna need to cover for him.” She paused, then added, “Oh, and I pretty much told Sparkles to get lost too. Cheer him up.”

Frowning, Adora set the data pad down and turned to look at Catra. Blinking, she quirked an eyebrow at Catra’s vaguely disheveled appearance. Shaking her head, Adora put a pin in that particular thought, concern overriding. “Is Bow alright?”

Catra rocked her wrist back and forth. “Ehhh? He’s kinda stressed out. Bottling it all up, y’know, _your_ thing?” She shrugged, adding, “It’ll be okay though. I got him to calm down enough to talk about it. S’why I told him and Sparkles to take a night in.”

Adora nodded thoughtfully, then frowned again. Eyes wandering over Catra’s even messier than usual hair, she pondered, then opened her mouth wide with a huge gasp, “You—!” Her shout was cut off by Catra plastering a hand over her mouth.

“Shhhut uuuup,” Catra growled, cheeks flushing. Glancing around quickly, she murmured, “There’s no need to shout embarrassing crap where all the support staff can hear it!”

Breathing deeply through her nose, Adora calmed herself, then pried Catra’s hand off. “You let him do ear scritches,” she hissed. “ _Jealous,_ ” she continued, pouting, “I wanna do ear scritches!”

“Yeah well,” Catra murmured with an exaggerated roll of her eyes, “ _you_ aren’t cruising toward a panic attack, _and_ you have bridge duty, so you can wait ‘til after work!” Shaking her head, she grumbled, “Sometimes I swear you are literally a child.”

“That’s not what you said last night.”

“Adora!”

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


Bow lay in his quarters, on the bed he shared with Glimmer, hands behind his head. Still in his day clothes, he had at least managed to kick off his boots before flopping down to brood. He hadn’t been there terribly long, though, when he saw a familiar bright flash. “Hey Glim,” he said, trying and failing to sound cheerful, “Catra browbeat you into taking the night off, too, I take it?”

“Uh, you could say that,” Glimmer muttered, “if you wanted to lie.” She sighed, tossing herself face first onto the bed, next to Bow. “Let’s just skip the dancing around and jump right to me confessing,” she grumbled, turning to face Bow with her head propped up on one elbow. 

“I didn’t mean to, but I was coming to visit when I heard you and Catra talking. Then I, uh, kinda saw you and her snuggled up together and froze—” She stopped as Bow suddenly sat up, putting a hand over his mouth to stop him from speaking, “Don’t worry, Bow. I just froze for a second because I was confused. Then I heard you talking.”

Glimmer’s face fell and she ran a hand down Bow’s arm. “I didn’t _intend_ to eavesdrop, but I did. I should’ve left right away, I didn’t, and that was wrong. M’sorry,” she mumbled the last, trailing off, shamefaced. “Catra heard me show up and she just didn’t say anything…”

Bow frowned, but it was a small thing, quickly replaced by a little smile. “Hey, it’s okay,” he whispered, putting a hand on Glimmer’s shoulder. “I get it. Everybody drops the ball once in a while. I’m just glad you told me.”

Glimmer rubbed her face against Bow’s hand, sighing, “You’re way too forgiving.”

“Yeah, maybe, but that’s my call, isn’t it?”

Giggling, Glimmer sat up and planted a kiss on Bow’s cheek. “Yeah,” she murmured fondly, “I guess it is.” Shifting to sit cross-legged facing Bow, she tilted her head. “So,” she began, tentative, “do you wanna talk about what’s bothering you?” A small, hopeful smile spread across her face.

Bow crossed an arm across his chest and rubbed his own shoulder, smile fading as he sighed. “I dunno, Glim. I’m still kinda wound up? I don’t know if I could even really articulate it right now.” His eyes watered as he gave her a smile that he hoped was apologetic.

With a small hum, Glimmer chewed the inside of her cheek, thinking. It wasn’t long before her expression warped into a sly smirk. “Okay,” she drawled, “tell you what.” She reached for Bow’s hand and squeezed it. “I would like to take a nice, hot bath. It’s been a long day, even if it was cut short.” Her smirk got sharper as she purred, “What say you join me? Relax, talk about whatever you want ‘til the galley delivers dinner in maybe an hour?”

Cheeks flushing, Bow licked his lips and coughed, “I, uh,” he stammered, “I think maybe I could get behind that. Possibly.”

Sliding off the bed, Glimmer took both of Bow’s hands in hers and led him toward the washroom. Eyes narrowing, she showed teeth and said, “I _like_ how you think.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I legit have no idea why I'm slapping out so many of these. Did you know I hadn't written a fanfiction of more than 500 words since, like, 2015? Now I'm up to four stories in the same series, and I've got a longer thing in the works for later. 
> 
> For this one I felt the need to establish more of Bow and Catra's dynamic. Exploring Bow and Glimmer's relationship a bit more is good too. I've been neglecting them. But, then, I am Catradora trash.
> 
> Oh, and also, I am aware that "Lord Protector" is a real title in real life and it doesn't mean what I'm using it to mean. I do not care :P


End file.
